Here There and Everywhere
by PurpleFantasy-xX
Summary: Addison and Derek go to the place with the bed for Christmas, Addek. Complete !
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Well this will be a short, five chapters or so.

If you didn't see the clip about the place with the bed (Which I highly doubt) well here's the link : .com/watch?v=SJy_yxlKNoo

So I'm leaving in about an hour to go to Africa for the week, so I'm not so sure if I'll be able to update this week. We'll see if I a) have wireless (the hotel's website says yes but who knows.) and b) If I have time.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter 1 :

"Do you remember, a few weeks ago, you said that you would like to go back to the place with the bed?" Derek asked one night, as he was brushing his teeth.

Addison looked up from the magazine she was reading in their bed. "Yes?"

"I don't think that I really want to do the big Christmas thing this year." He admitted. "So since I know you love Christmas, I was thinking that we should do there instead of my mom's."

A wide smiled spread across Addison's face. "Really?"

"Yeah." He assured her smiling back. "I think it could be fun, we could go snowboarding, take walks in the snow, because I know you love snow, and cuddle in front of the fireplace. We could also talk…" He said tentatively.

"You know." She paused. "It seemed perfect before you said we could talk…"

Derek chuckled softly. "I think we should talk…if we want to really make things work."

"Yeah." She agreed. "Things haven't been so good recently."

"True." He nodded. "So what do you think?"

"It's be really great, plus I wasn't so sure that I was ready to see everybody again." She admitted.

Derek sighed. "Honestly, me neither."

"Why?" She frowned. "I'm the one that cheated, remember?"

"I cheated too."

"But you're their son and brother; they love you no matter what. Plus your mom didn't exactly like me in advance so…"

Derek rolled his eyes. "My mom secretly loves you."

"Or secretly enjoys making voodoo dolls with my name."

Derek couldn't help but laugh. "She's not that bad, the more she got to know you, the more she liked you."

"I ruined everything." She said sadly. "I'm sorry, you could really go see your family this year, I would understand. I don't want you to be punished by what I did."

Derek shook his head. "I want to go somewhere, alone with you. They'll be there whenever we're ready to face them."

"Are you really sure about this?"

"Yep." He affirmed. "I'm really sure about this."

"Okay then, Christmas in Utah." She smiled. "I love the idea."

"Me too."

-x-

"Ever heard of packing light?" Derek rolled his eyes a few weeks later, as saw Addison pack her things. They were leaving that night and he had packed, but his wife didn't seem too stressed about it.

Addison frowned. "I am actually."

"Of course." He smiled. "Why do you need so many things anyway?"

"Well we're going a week, so I need at least seven outfits." She explained.

"That makes more than seven outfits." He pointed out.

"I know." She nodded. "But the others are just in case outfits."

"Oh." He rolled his eyes. "How could I not think about that!"

Addison smirked. "Not my fault I'm smarter than you."

"Of course." He chuckled.

She bit on her lower lip. "I'm kind of nervous about the trip." She admitted.

"Why?" He asked softly as he sat on the bed next to her.

"I don't know." Addison shrugged. "I guess I didn't expect us to go on a trip anytime soon."

"Well then, you guess wrong." He told her.

"Actually, I didn't expect you to want to go on a trip with me, so imagine my surprise when you're the one asking."

"I understand." Derek paused. "I really do want to work on us Addison, you have to believe me on that one."

"I'm trying to believe you, but it's hard."

"Why?"

"I don't know, you suddenly change to this wonderful husband, but I guess I'm scared that you'll suddenly change to the old Derek and start ignoring me again."

"I won't." Derek replied firmly. "I'm in this to stay, I'm serious about the trip, I want us to talk but I mostly want us to have fun. I want us to reconnect."

"I want that too." She smiled softly.

-x-

They got to Utah that night, both tired from their flight. They quickly got the hotel and into their room, which looked exactly the same as it used to. Addison let herself fall on the bed, the big bed, and let out a happy sigh.

"This is the life." She grinned. "Want to join me?"

He grinned. "Looks comfortable" he let himself fall on the bed next to her. "It is comfy!"

"It really is." She couldn't agree more. "I don't really want to talk tonight, if that's okay with you."

Derek nodded. "It's fine, we have a whole week to talk."

"Okay, I just want to enjoy the night."

"Me too." He looked around. "Anything special you'd like to do tomorrow for Christmas Eve?"

"I don't know, what about you?"

"I say we keep it simple, make love in front of the fireplace." He offered smirking.

Addison giggled. "That sounds great."

"And fun."

"I think this trip is going to do good on us."

"I hope so." He replied. "We need to put so things behind us, leave them here and go back to Seattle free and happy."

She nodded. "That's exactly what I want."

"I can't wait for tomorrow, to see the mountains clearly from the daylight."

"Yes, it's so beautiful out here."

"So are you."

Addison blushed. "Thanks." She replied shyly.

This week was going to be good, they could both feel it.

-x-

So, likeey??

Please review, it would make me very, very happy !

Love ! xx


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews on the first chapter,

Chapter 2:

Derek woke up to find a sleeping Addison curled up on his side. He slowly ran a finger on her soft cheek and smiled. He knew spending Christmas here could do them good. Truth is, he hadn't wanted to be near Meredith for Christmas. He once told Addison, on Thanksgiving, that holidays make you want to be with people you love, exactly what he wanted to prove by being with her here. He was over Meredith, or at least he was trying really hard to be.

"Stop watching me." She told him groggily.

Derek grinned. "Sorry, couldn't help it."

"Huum," she opened her eyes and looked at the clock. "Oh my God, I can't even remember the last time we slept in so late!"

"Me neither," he paused, "But change is good."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah, I believe it can be."

"Do you have anything in mind for the day?"

"How about we just stay here? We could relax, spend Christmas Eve in bed." She looked around and sighed contently. This place was even better than she remembered it to be.

"Sure, sounds good to me."

With a soft grin, she turned in his arms, linking them around his neck. "I also have a few presents for you."

"I thought we said no presents this year, that this was our present." Derek pouted playfully.

Addison smirked, "Oh well, I couldn't help myself. Plus, they aren't all material gifts."

"Oh yeah?" he smirked back, "I love what I'm hearing. And honestly, I got a few gifts for you too."

"I thought we said no presents this year?" She mimicked his previous statement.

He shrugged and smiled. "I wanted to be the only one with the gifts."

"That's selfish," she giggled, "But also very cute."

"I thought so," he chuckled, "How about this; we go buy popcorn, candies and Christmas movies?"

Addison grinned at the idea. "And chocolate?"

"Only if I can eat it on you," he smirked and looked at her body hungrily.

"Fair enough," she smiled, "Thank you, for bringing me here. I feel great here and I feel like a huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders."

"How?" he asked curiously.

"It's just…" she paused. "I always feel kind of stressed, no more like worried, about what's going to happen next with us. Honestly, I always go back home telling myself it might be the last time. Things have been hard."

He nodded. "I know, but I really do want to be better husband. Put Meredith behind me and focus on forgiving you, and forgiving Mark."

"You want to forgive us?" She asked hopefully.

"I do." He nodded. "I love you, I really do."

Addison smiled tearfully. "I love you too, so much."

"A part of me has forgiven you, I know it, I think that I was just too proud to admit it in Seattle. Meredith, she was a fling…kind of a way to get back to you, a horrible way because I hurt you both that way, but you have to understand that you're the one. You've always been the one and you'll always be the one. That's why I asked you to marry me in the first place." He told her honestly. Every word was coming straight from his heart.

"Forever and always…right?"

"Right," he nodded confidently, "This, us, it's going to work. Don't give up on me, don't give up on us."

"I won't." She promised. "I could never let you go, no matter what. I know people would call me stupid but…I could forgive you anything, I love you and I'm just so scared you're going to leave me."

"I'm not going to leave you; I love you too much to ever do that. I didn't sign the papers Addie, and that means I want to stay."

"I'm so relieved." She told him honestly. "We're going forward, right?"

"We are." He promised. "Pinky swear?" He held up his little finger.

Addison giggled at the childlike proposition but intertwined her finger with is. "Pinky swear."

-xxx-

"Do you want to open gifts?" Derek offered as midnight rounded. "It's now officially Christmas."

"I would love to." She smiled at the idea and got up. She reached her suitcase and picked up the wrapped gift from it.

"So this is why you took two suitcases why you? Because of gifts?" he teased her.

"Yes" she answered simply. "What about yours?"

"I managed to make space for you gifts in my one and only suitcase, because I didn't bring thirty pair of heels in the middle of winder in Utah."

"I brought them just in case." She defended herself.

He rolled his eyes and walked towards his suitcase to get her gifts. "Of course"

"So," she looked at the gift packages she had for him, "Open this one first."

Derek took the neatly wrapped box and started to open it. He found brand new pyjamas inside. "A classic, thank you"

"My pleasure," she smiled. They had given pyjamas to each other as a tradition since their first Christmas together.

"Well, you kind of ruined the surprise of my next gift." He gave her a package.

Addison chuckled as she opened the box. She found beige coloured silk pyjamas inside. "Thank you, I was really in need for new ones."

"Well, don't tell me you weren't expecting that gift."

"I wasn't." She told him honestly. "I really didn't think you'd even want to spend Christmas with me this year."

"I'm sorry that I made you think that." He leaned in and pecked her lips softly. "Put it in the past, okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "So, let's continue."

After a while, all their gifts were open. Addison had gotten jewellery and a trip to the spa, and Derek a watch and tickets for oncoming football games.

"I have a last one for you though." Derek told her as he pulled a gift from behind himself. "It's nothing much, but I thought you might want it."

"I'm sure it's great." She opened it and found a beautiful diary inside. "Oh Derek, it's so beautiful."

"I figured you needed a new one, I know that you have the old one since New York and I figured it's not filed with cheerful memories. So since this is a new start for us, I figured your diary might want a new start too."

"That's a really good idea." She opened it to look at the empty pages. A fresh start, new memories for her to write inside. "My last one has a few good memories, you know, the few last days have given it a little bit of lit. The rest is very…dark." Addison bit on her lip.

"It's okay." He assured her. "A new start."

"A new start." She smiled. "I love that idea."

"I love you." He grinned softly. "Here, there and everywhere."

Addison grinned back when he said that. "I love you too, here, there and everywhere."

-xxx-

The end!

I hope you liked it, and yes I do know that Derek actually told Addison that Christmas makes you want to be with people you love, but I figured Thanksgiving would be a better moment for this one.

Please review one last time,

Love !


End file.
